


Window

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby Armin Arlert, Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, Humiliation kink, M/M, No Sex, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, chubby!armin, fat armin, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets stuck and Reiner comes to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden burst of motivation hi I haven't posted in 19482818 years

It had happened when Eren called to him from the backyard. A small window facing the yard seemed like the perfect portal between indoor and outdoor- perfect for leaning out of and answering Eren. What Armin failed to take into account however, was the increased circumference of his waist.

Leaning out of the window was easy; getting back inside was the difficult part. After answering Eren's question, Armin attempted to pull himself back inside, only to find that his fat had wedged him into the window- stuck tighter than he would have thought possible. Although he tugged his shirt up to his small, squishy breasts and sucked in his belly as far as he could, Armin could not budge.

With a bit of a blush, Armin called out for help.

"Baby, are you stuck in there?" Eren asked as he came closer to inspect the situation.

Armin nodded, not meeting Eren's eyes. "I'm too big to lean out this window now, I guess."

Eren sighed. "Alright. I'm coming inside and I'll tug on your legs on the count of three."

It took an hour of pulling, pushing, and wiggling before they finally gave up. "Well, it looks like I'll have to call in some help to get you out of there," Eren informed Armin, coming outside to speak to his face. "I'm going to call Reiner, and then he can push as I pull."

"Oh god, he's going to make fun of me," Armin grumbled. "Alright, go ahead."

Looking sympathetic, Eren nodded and gave Armin a quick kiss before going to make the call.

Soon, Reiner had arrived and was taking in the sight of Armin wedged in a window by his own fat belly. "Holy shit, Min," he sighed. "You got big."

"Yeah," Eren agreed, nodding as he watched Reiner gently prod Armin's soft gut. "I try to get him to eat right, but he's greedy and doesn't listen. I told him something bad would happen if he kept porkin' up like this," he lied.

Armin whined, kicking his legs a bit. "I'm only fat because you keep junk food in the house."

"You're fat because you're lazy and greedy," Eren argued.

"Well, either way, you're pretty stuck in there," Reiner interjected. "Okay, Armin, I'm going to put some oil on your belly, and Eren's going to push you towards me while I pull."

"Alright, thank you, Reiner," Armin said with a little smile.

Reiner nodded and quickly set to work pulling off Armin's shirt and rubbing olive oil over Armin's flab. His folds shined in the light, every bump and jiggle made all the more obvious. "Damn, how did you let yourself get this fat?" Reiner questioned.

Armin sighed. "I just... kind of let myself go, I guess."

"Let yourself go is an understatement. Last time I saw you, you were so hot. Flat belly, bangin' ass. Now you're all doughy and tubby. Look at yourself, you're getting tits and you're so fat, you're actually stuck in a window opening." As he spoke, Reiner's hands kneaded Armin's flesh, fingers sinking in to his deep, soft tummy as he worked the oil around Armin.

"I know, right?" Eren jumped in. "He's kind of a slob. I come home to him covered in junk food wrappers just spaced out in a food coma. I can't even get his weight down by making him food."

Reiner made a face as he dried his hands on a paper towel. "You need to lose weight," he instructed. "You're looking really hefty, and it's not healthy to be so pudgy."

Armin frowned a bit. "Yeah, I know. I probably look like a cow at this weight. I'll probably only get fatter though..."

"I don't know, man. Just try harder," Reiner said. He gave Armin's nipples a quick squeeze before sending Eren inside to pull on Armin's legs.

After a couple minutes of struggle, Armin popped free, his body jiggling and covered in oil as he landed on his rear in the house.

"Thank you for your help, Reiner!" Armin cheered once he was standing again.

"No problem," Reiner said with a nod. He headed for the door, but just before leaving added as an afterthought, "Try to lose a couple pounds, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So because I haven't posted in about 61 years, this is probably repetitive in some ways and it may not even be relevant to the other stories at all. Anyhoo it goes without saying that I do not ever support fat shaming in real life situations. Also there's a very small chance that I might do a second chapter to this one


End file.
